


The Flower Thief

by MiddleEarthLife



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, M/M, Mention of some Dwarves of the Company, SO MUCH FLUFF!!!!!, So Married, Very slightly suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthLife/pseuds/MiddleEarthLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really really hope you enjoy this @thebakerstboyskeeper :D This was fun to write, Bagginshield fluff is my favourite!</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Flower Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebakerstboyskeeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebakerstboyskeeper/gifts).



> I really really hope you enjoy this @thebakerstboyskeeper :D This was fun to write, Bagginshield fluff is my favourite!

It was the start of another day in Esgaroth, where the cool winds that lifted with it orange and golden leaves swayed the trees and commenced the retrieval of warm clothing that had been kept away for the summer. Dwarves and humans alike awoke from their slumber in the houses of Dale and Erebor, looking forward to another day of simple labour to move on with their lives of peace and plenty.

Bilbo Baggins woke to the cool autumn sunlight streaming in through the glass windows of Erebor’s grand chamber, showering the bed in a golden spotlight. He lay on his back full of warmth and comfort, which originated not only from the thick furs on the giant bed, but also from the heat radiating through the body of his husband, who lay on his stomach stuck to Bilbo’s side.  
A long quiet yawn escaped Bilbo’s mouth and he turned his head to meet his eyes with Thorin’s sleeping face. Thorin’s mouth was slightly open between his beard and his dark, silver-lined hair ran over his head and onto the pillow above, letting his bare neck shine yellow in the sunlight. A smile crept onto Bilbo’s face, for the sight of Thorin so calm and peaceful was one that only he had the privilege to witness.  
Bilbo turned to face him, and lay a hand on his cheek, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb. This elicited a soft, rumbling moan from Thorin’s mouth and his bright blue eyes revealed themselves under half-opened lids.  
Thorin watched sleepily as he was greeted with Bilbo’s smiling face and the touch of his soft hand that drove him to an intoxicating peace, as it did every morning.  
“Good morning Bilbo.”, Thorin mumbled and the sides of his lips gently quirked into a smile.  
“Happy Birthday, love.”, came Bilbo’s reply, leading Thorin’s heart to swell.  
Thorin’s eyes wandered over Bilbo’s face to drink in his features- honey curls, curved nose, loving blue eyes and adorably pointed years; and all he could think to say was, “Happy indeed.”

It had been a year since the dragon was slain and the battle was won, and each individual that inhabited the rebuilt cities lived now in a reality of contentment that they had never expected to be a part of. Thorin and Bilbo had both unexpectedly found their lives tangled with one another’s, and although it was through dangerous situations that they found love, they were glad to have the opportunity to let it grow in peaceful days. An indescribable emptiness that haunted their polar ways of life had been overcome and they felt whole to have the other by their side. 

 

Bilbo had no wish to leave Thorin’s side that morning, and would’ve gladly stayed where he was, laying right beside his husband for the rest of the day in the coziness that was coursing through him. But he fought hard against his wishes and decided to make the tough choice.  
He muttered something to Thorin about having to complete important duties, and Thorin reluctantly let him go, puzzled about the explanation, but raising no questions. As Thorin watched Bilbo stand up and walk away, he lowered his brows in deep thought. He had been noticing Bilbo act strange and distant for the past week. On many occasions he would simply walk away for some ‘duty’ or another which Thorin had no knowledge about, and would remain out of sight for almost the entire day. Thorin thought often about talking to him about it given that it was definitely something out of the ordinary, but he stopped himself when he realised that it would make him sound untrusting. He did in fact have complete faith in his hobbit, but he worried nevertheless, and sighed as he watched Bilbo walk out of the chambers, deciding to confront the problem only when the time was right. 

Bilbo on the contrary was eagerly looking forward to the evening that was in store. He remembered the conversation he had with Thorin about the particular day. “How would you like to celebrate it? I’m sure the whole kingdom will want something out of the occasion. A holiday perhaps? With festivities and such. This is after all your first birthday in Erebor after decades.”  
\- “A day spent with you would do just fine, Bilbo. Besides, no King has done such a thing before. I have no interest in birthdays for I do not grasp their significance.”  
“I suppose that explains why you were so affectionate on mine.”, Bilbo mumbled, remembering the things that Thorin had done for him, including those that cannot be discussed in public.  
“That was different.”, Thorin smiled, “I know how important they are to you.”  
Thorin was right about that. Birthdays were indeed special occasions for Hobbits, and that meant Thorin’s was as important to Bilbo as his own. It was then that Bilbo decided to take it all upon himself, for the stubborn King was sure to find a way to avoid the topic if it came up once again.

A clear list of duties to be carried out was finalised in Bilbo’s mind as he set out and went on to check on the party hall. A giant, pillared atrium in one section of Erebor had been wardened off for a deck up worthy of a King. There was going to be music, lots of food, and most important of all, extremely high quantities of ale. A lot of sweet words and distractions had prevented Thorin from walking into the hall by mistake, and Bilbo thanked his abilities of being able to appease the King.  
Round wooden tables had been set up for the guests, and Bilbo made it a point to leave the tops empty, given the dwarves’ natural habit of dancing atop any surface with no regards for contaminating food or breaking vessels. A large space had been left empty in the centre to serve as the dance floor, next to which the musicians had already begun sleepily practicing their tunes. 

The feature of the decorations that was closest to the husbands’ hearts were the flowers. When Bilbo had made the decision of living in Erebor by Thorin’s side, Thorin had made him a garden on a terrace outside their chambers, as a remembrance of Bag End and the Shire. Every evening when the sun shined directly over the gardens, Thorin would help Bilbo plant flowers and water them. He loved to watch Bilbo work with concentration and care to perfect the delicate task, and it was those very flowers they watched grow together that Bilbo had picked out for the event. Bilbo looked proudly at the flower pots that had been transported there by night, and got to work. He sat at a table and created streamers of blue, white, red and yellow, arranged with the green leaves, that would look absolutely beautiful hung along the walls. 

“Good morning Bilbo!”, Bofur entered the hall with his flute in his hand and a large smile on his face.  
“Morning, Bofur”, Bilbo smiled, looking up from his flowers.  
“Hmm”, Bofur hummed with a smile as his gaze moved across the hall. “What an idea this is! Bet you can’t wait to see the look on Thorin’s face. You hobbits sure know how to party”, he winked.  
Bilbo nodded, “Yes, it’s going to be quite a shock for him. Although”, Bilbo frowned and quirked his nose and mumbled to himself, “I’m not very happy about the way I have been avoiding him for this. I should be with him wouldn’t you think…”  
“Ah, the rest of us won’t last long without you to look over it all. I’m sure he’ll understand.”, Bofur patted his shoulder.  
“I suppose so”, Bilbo nodded, realising that Bofur could hear what he said.  
“Well! I’ll be off practicin’ with the rest of the band.”, Bofur said and walked away.

There was sense in Bofur’s words, Bilbo thought as as he continued to thread the flowers. Dwarves were known to be diligent workers, but they seemed to form massive conundrums from their impulsive behaviour and excessive merrymaking, something Bilbo had learned so thoroughly during the quest. And the fact that it was all for a party made it no easier. Just the other day, the icing ran out before it could cover the whole cake because Kili gave the wrong order. Bilbo was particularly frustrated because he had worked hours to prepare the cake himself. He could not figure out how on earth a task relating to baking had landed upon Kili who didn’t know the first thing about cooking. Luckily they had managed to get all of the icing just in time, and Bilbo completed the cake.  
Fili on the other hand carelessly ordered much more ale than required, and Thorin was furious at the hoarding and demanded an explanation. If it wasn’t for Bilbo’s wits, all would have been revealed and the idea of a party would remain only a legend. Bilbo only hoped that the chances of things to go wrong were less in the few remaining hours, otherwise he was convinced that either the venture would fail, or he would die of frustration before the party would even begin. 

 

Meanwhile, Thorin had put on his royal, fur lined coat along with the golden raven crown, and he alighted the throne to attend to his kingly duties. He was greeted with wishes and small gifts from Balin, Dwalin, his nephews, others of the Company and his kin, and many people of Dale as well. He was quite warmed with this show of affection and it gave him enough reason to believe that he was doing something right as a King. And as happy as it made him, his thoughts continued to wander onto Bilbo. It was late afternoon by the time he left the throne, and he clutched his hands behind his back and paced back and forth on one of Erebor’s terraces. He wasn’t one to make fusses over not being treated well on his birthday, but he had wished to spend his day with Bilbo, who much to Thorin’s concern and even disappointment seemed to be more bent on his ‘duties.’  
Thorin’s brooding eventually arrived him to the conclusion that it was best he went looking for Bilbo himself. 

Thorin searched everywhere, including even the halls of treasure, until the sun dipped to a height that meant its rays would shine over a specific location- the gardens. This was Thorin’s opportunity. Bilbo would never miss watering the plants. His footsteps quickened as he marched across the city, to reenter their chambers and open the door that led to the lieu of peace and greenery. But the sight that met him was just the opposite and simply horrifying. “By Durin!”, he breathed. The plants were gone. As if his current predicament with Bilbo’s disappearances wasn’t enough, some traitor seemed to have found it amusing to take away the royal couple’s most prized possession. Thorin balled his fists with anger.  
“Thorin!”, he heard a familiar voice and turned around to see Bilbo standing behind him, panting.  
Bilbo was late. All had failed. His intention of luring Thorin away from the flowers was sabotaged and he looked helplessly at his husband’s angered face as he tried to think of a solution. “Thorin, I can explain-“  
“Amrâlimé, I am so sorry.”, Thorin’s expression grew soft and full of worry, “I do not know who did this. But upon my oath I will find them. And they will pay for this- this treachery.”  
Bilbo gulped with guilt and confusion, “They?”  
“Aye. The ones who would dare touch your plants.”  
“Oh”, Bilbo breathed softly.  
The hobbit and the dwarf stood still for a while, both at a loss of words. Bilbo cursed internally over the conflicting desires to tell Thorin the truth or let him grieve until it was time. It would all be fine in the end. Thorin would surely just laugh it off. Or at least, that is what he hoped.  
But the turn of events had Thorin suspecting something entirely different. Was Bilbo in some form of danger? Danger of the thing that kept him away from Thorin, that taunted him as such? There was no way of telling. “Bilbo-“  
“-Why don’t you begin the search? I do agree, these people must pay, whoever they are.”, Bilbo let out with uncertainty, avoiding eye contact. “I’ll er…need sometime alone to think over this.”  
“Of course.”, Thorin mumbled. He hesitated for a moment, and before he could voice his suspicion Bilbo smiled and said, “Don’t worry, love. I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

The door shut with a small thud behind Thorin as he left, and Bilbo closed his eyes and sighed. This venture was proving harder than he had thought. But Bilbo saw only one way out of the problem, and that was to finally get on with the damned party once and for all. The only thing left on his list was to check on the cake, and he balled his fists and marched towards the kitchens, extremely determined because after all the trouble, the party had better be the best that Erebor ever saw. 

It was evening by the time Thorin finished discussing the latest problem with Balin and Dwalin. He asked guards to find any traces of a thief, and himself questioned some known trouble-makers of the cities. Yet he was able to come to no conclusion at all, and he found it increasingly annoying that neither Balin nor Dwalin seemed to be taking the matter seriously. “Where is Bilbo now?”, Thorin asked Fili and Kili, “I must speak with him. This search may not be as easy as I previously thought.”

Bilbo was done with the final touches and check up on the food items, when suddenly Fili and Kili burst into the kitchen. “Thorin’s coming”, Fili hissed and Bilbo widened his eyes. “Hide the cake!”, Kill added.  
The dwarves working in the kitchen bustled about for a moment and decided to let Bombur stand in front of the cake, his large frame eliminating any indications of all objects behind him.  
They heard Thorin’s loud footsteps grow closer, and Bilbo whispered, “Act busy”, and everyone did as he said.

“Bilbo! I’ve been looking for you”, Thorin walked over to him, and was about to make an advance of a greeting, but stopped short at the sight of his nephews.  
“Fili, Kili. What are you doing here? You were in the throne room a minute ago.”,  
“Oh er, we were just here to grab some cheese.”, Kili chuckled nervously and lifted a block of cheese from the table beside him.  
Thorin narrowed his eyes at them.  
“Right then, we’ll be off”, Fili said, and the two brothers scuttled out, followed by Thorin’s suspicious gaze, as he thought about how hard it was to understand them sometimes.  
Suddenly, he noticed Bombur standing with his hands stuck to his side, staring at him with an extremely nervous expression, “Bombur, why do you stand so?”, he asked.  
Bilbo could see Bombur losing his will under Thorin’s puzzled but intimidating gaze, and quickly came to his rescue. “Why- why were you looking for me?”  
-“The search for the plants, it’s harder than I thought. But do not despair, you will have your justice.”  
-“Ah of-of course.”  
-“Is something the matter? You seem rather odd.”  
-“Odd?”  
Thorin was loosing his patience. In all the suspicious ongoings of the day, the only person he expected to act normal was Bilbo. But even he seemed extremely queer, and it was draining Thorin’s mood. How could Bilbo remain so calm when something so dear to him was gone? “You are not-“, Thorin started, but stopped when he realised that they were in a room full of people.  
“Thorin, would you please wait for me in our chambers. I will be there with you soon, and we can talk about everything that’s happened today.”, Bilbo said with all the love he could muster. The last thing he wanted was for Thorin to mistrust him, especially since the party was about to start.  
Thorin simply nodded, after which Bilbo pecked a kiss on his lips, and Thorin exited the kitchen with one last suspicious glance at Bombur.

 

Bilbo rushed to the chambers where he found Thorin smoking his pipe as he stood by the fireplace. Bilbo gulped at the sight because he knew well, from the first day of their meeting in fact, that Thorin only ever stood in that manner when he was deep in thought about the things that troubled him.  
“Thorin.”, Bilbo breathed and his husband looked up at him.  
His eyes shone yellow in the firelight and they pierced through Bilbo, armed with the disappointment that lay behind them. He sighed and looked back into the fire and said in a low amplitude, “I would like to know why you have been disappearing so often.”  
Bilbo slowly walked up to Thorin, took his hand and looked into his eyes again. “Thorin, please give me a chance to explain. You will see why I have been acting strange. I am so very sorry.”  
A stinging silence lay between them for a while, augmenting Bilbo’s stress with each second.  
“I am listening.”, Thorin finally said, and a smile appeared on Bilbo’s face as his worry disappeared. It was time.

Still holding on to Thorin’s hand, Bilbo guided him outside and through the corridors. As they made their way to the party hall, Bilbo was about to start hinting at a party, playfully hoping to give Thorin one last chance of figuring it out before all was revealed. But his thoughts were interrupted by a sudden jolt on his hand that sent him into a halt.  
“Bilbo, something is wrong.”, Thorin said. He kept holding tight onto Bilbo’s hand while his other hand grabbed the hilt of his sword. “The halls should not be so empty. I see some guards from here, but all else is quiet.”, Thorin was really beginning to get worried now. His warrior instincts acted up and he was about to pull Bilbo to safety when he heard a surprising yet somehow fitting reply to his reaction.  
“That is my doing, Thorin.”, Bilbo said. He lay his hand on Thorin’s in reassurance, “All will be answered, I promise.”  
Thorin flared his nose, “Bilbo, I do not recall you ever being so secretive.”, and then he remembered the flowers and voiced to him the last of his doubts, “Tell me what is wrong. If you are in danger I will keep you from all harm, you know that.”  
Bilbo tried to keep a straight face when he looked at Thorin, but he caved and gave Thorin a broad, ear to ear grin, which somehow contained his laughter but definitely did not stop his cheeks from turning red. Thorin’s protectiveness was something he had always admired, and his current bewildered predicament was getting extremely amusing.  
-“Bilbo?”  
-“Oh, just follow me you old fool. I’m doing this because it was the only choice.”, Bilbo snapped with playful sarcasm and pulled Thorin to move ahead, hearing a frustrated grunt in reply.

When the two husbands finally reached close to their destination, Bilbo asked Thorin to close his eyes. Thorin still held onto Bilbo’s hand, and Bilbo could see on his face that his frustration had changed into a small smile. “Come on now just a little bit further”, Bilbo said as they took the final turns and curves that led them to the grand room. 

Bilbo could barely contain a gasp at the sight that met him. The party hall was marvellously filled with golden light. The enormous amounts of food that had been set on a long table stood out in different colours, highlighted by the large cake in the centre. There was a quiet yet slightly shuffling crowd of dwarves eagerly waiting to reveal all to Thorin, with his family and members of the Company at the front.  
And what stood out most were the flowers that shone brilliantly in the candle light, looking more beautiful than last Bilbo saw them during the day. It all indeed looked fit to celebrate for the most important person in Bilbo’s life.  
Bilbo smiled proudly at the sight of the success.  
“Why have we stopped?” Thorin asked and his rumbling voice echoed through the silence. In the ongoings of the day, Thorin had completely forgotten that it was his birthday. That was until he had been asked to close his eyes, and he realised that Bilbo did indeed have some scheme planned out for him, and while feeling embarrassed about his various reactions, he could not contain the smile that lit his face after such a long, tiresome day. 

 

“Open up”, Bilbo whispered, and Thorin chuckled and did as he said.  
A cacophony of cheers erupted from the crowd and Thorin started. His eyes were wide and his mouth fell open. Not even for a second had he expected the scheme to consist of such grandeur. Dwalin, Balin, Fili, Kili and Dis ran forward to him and tackled him in hugs. Thorin laughed with his mouth forming a broad smile and crinkles appearing at the edges of his eyes, and he hugged them back, nodding and merrily retaliating to all of their taunts.  
On queue, the band of dwarves started playing catchy and amusing dwarven dance tunes, and everyone began grabbing ale and food and commenced the dancing and singing for the evening.  
Once the well wishers had retreated, Thorin still stood in the same place. His surprise had rendered him unable to decide which aspect to react to first. The people who had acted so ordinary during the day, the solved mystery of Bilbo’s disappearances, or the flowers. Through his confusion, he looked sideways to see Bilbo, who stood with his arms behind his back and an expression of adoration on his face.

Bilbo had been observing everything, and Thorin’s expression was one he never wanted to forget. He began laughing when Thorin walked over to him with a mischievous smile, and Thorin hugged him tight, holding him to his chest for a long time.  
“Ghivashel, You arranged all this for me?”  
“Well, you left me no choice. Hobbits unlike dwarves aren’t mundane.”, Bilbo jested.  
Thorin drew back and raised his eyebrow at Bilbo, his smile still on his face.  
-“Master Burglar, always looking out for me behind my back. I was wrong to despair.”  
-“No, I did not mean for all that tension. I am sorry.”  
“Hmm.”, Thorin put on a stern expression. “I did give you my word that I would punish the thief who stole the flowers. I should’ve known it was a burglar. You are lucky they look so beautiful arranged as such. Otherwise you would not have escaped.”  
-“You’re the one who hired me in the first place. I wasn’t a burglar before that.”  
Thorin chuckled, and pulled Bilbo closer to him by his waist, “Truly amrâlimé, they are breathtaking. You know best how to make me glad.”  
The husbands laughed once again and drew one another into a long kiss. They dwelled in the intimacy after a long time, and it eliminated all of the tension that had been building up between them. 

The evening went on with drunken speeches, food fights and ale splashing in all directions out of the mugs of all dwarves. Thorin sang and danced more than he had in months. The sight truly relieved Bilbo’s heart, for seeing Thorin so happy and carefree was a gift worth cherishing.  
The dwarves gulped down mug after mug of ale, and after enough intoxication Thorin walked over to Bilbo and got down on his knees. The crowd went silent with anticipation and Bilbo suspected what was coming, “No, no, no, no, Thorin-“, he began, but was cut short when Thorin loudly serenaded him before everyone. The entire crowd cheered, and Bilbo blushed as red as a tomato and buried his face in his hands the whole time, mumbling for Thorin to stop and be quiet. Thorin even went on to take one of the flower streamers from the walls and drape it around Bilbo’s neck, mumbling words of endearment all the while.  
Bilbo thought to never let Thorin cut so loose as to embarrass him so ever again- a decision he went on to finalise when Thorin pulled him into a dance that ended with Bilbo constantly tripping and completely embarrassing himself. 

Towards the end of the wild night, many dwarves lay drunken and asleep on the floor. There were empty mugs of ale rolling on the floor with pieces of food that had been used for flinging purposes. Some couples danced and swayed slowly to no music at all, and Bombur and other food loving lads finished the remnants of the cake.  
Thorin, Bilbo and a few others sat in a drunken trance, half listening to Bofur play broken verses on his flute with his hat flopped over his eyes.  
Thorin slowly laced his fingers with Bilbo’s. Bilbo smiled at him, and Thorin leaned in closer to his ear and whispered. His hair fell forward and tickled Bilbo’s face, and his deep voice and his warm breath made Bilbo shudder delightfully.  
“Thank you, Amrâlimé. You took all the trouble for me and it means the world.”  
“Oh, you drunk oaf. Don’t get all sappy with me.”, Bilbo nudged his shoulder with his own.  
-“Hmm. But that is not all. I do hope that you make up for all the trouble you caused me.”  
-“Oh?”  
“Aye. From you I expect to collect and claim a delicious present very soon.” Thorin drew back and gave Bilbo a suggestive smirk, while his eyes looked through Biblo’s own with desire. Even after being with Thorin for so long, Bilbo could’t help the bright red that appeared on his face, and it made Thorin chuckle. 

 

The sliver moon that subtly illuminated Esgaroth hung low in the sky while the silence of the night was interrupted by hoots from owls hunting for prey. The city of Dale fell into a deep slumber and the dwarves of Erebor celebrated to the end of their abilities. And as they always did, Bilbo and Thorin continued to make the most out of the one another’s company for the rest of the party and into the night.  
For as far as they were concerned, one thing was for certain- the trouble had been well worth the reward.


End file.
